


La faiblesse du coeur

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Une sorcière ne devrais jamais aimé un humain, encore moins une humaine aussi joyeuse et insouciante.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	La faiblesse du coeur

Alice avait toujours crue que l'amour était inutile, quelque chose qui rendait faible. La sorcière ne parlait pas de l'amour fraternel, l'amour qui unissait toutes les sorcières comme des sœurs malgré la distance et les époques. La brune ne parlait pas non plus de l'amour maternel, qui protéger chaque enfant du monde dangereux qui les entouré.

Alice parlait de l'amour qui faisait danser les cœurs, qui faisait fleurir une nuée de papillons métaphorique dans les ventres. L'amour qui faisait bruler les sorcières qui avait voulut rejoindre leur doux amour, le même amour fataliste qui mener aux pertes et aux tragédies.

La sorcière aurait aimé ne jamais le connaitre, ainsi elle aurait put continuait de le juger de haut malgré son jeune âge encore. Pourtant la femme se retrouvait dans son lit, ses cheveux bruns fourchus mal coiffé et se répondant comme de l'eau sur les draps à motifs floraux. Habiller d'un t-shirt bien trop grand avec un imprimé délavé de cœur brisé, offert avec amour pour la jeune femme qui dormait à ses cotés. La sorcière aurait put penser subir une banalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée connaitre.

Quand Alice observait le visage endormie d'Emma, elle pouvait sentir son cœur faiblir et une nué de papillons voler dans son torse. Emma était pourtant quelqu'un de simple, des cheveux roses claires cours dépassant tout juste ses oreilles en partie cachaient par l'ondulation de ses cheveux. Sa frange était négligée, et deux longues mèches atteignant son torse encadraient son visage doux, celle de gauches rouges foncé et tranchant avec ses tendres yeux verts claire fermé. Elle était mignonne, douce et pleine de vie, loin du caractère froid et négligé d'Alice.

Alice se sentait faible ainsi, pourtant l'idée de quitter se lit et cette compagnie lui donnait envie de se consumer dans les flammes.


End file.
